La vie qu'il fallait
by Argillia
Summary: "Deidara, de l'ange il avait que le physique. Mais c'était un bon gamin. Un gentil gamin. Le seul problème c'était qu'il avait pas la vie qu'il fallait, la vie comme tout le monde l'avait."  UA  Point de vue d'Akatsuchi.


Précisions: L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA). Pour comprendre il faut avori lu le chapitre "Kabuto vs Tsuhikage" pour comprendre les liens entre les personnages, et surtout savoir qui ils sont. Onoki étant le Tsuchikage. Ne connaissant pas l'âge de Kuroisuchi et Akatsuchi, je les ai supposés. L'histoire est du point de vue d'Akatuschi.

**La vie qu'il fallait.**

Moi, je lui ai toujours dit, au vieil Onoki: «Deidara, c'est un bon gamin, mais si vous continuez à la traiter comme ça, ça va mal tourner!» Moi je l'avais prévenu! Mais le vieil Onoki, il m'a toujours répété: «Akatsuchi, tais-toi et surveille-le. J'ai pas confiance en lui.»

_J'ai pas confiance, j'ai pas confiance_, toujours il disait ça. Mais moi je pense, tout ça c'est aussi à cause de Kuroisuchi. Toujours elle exagérait. Toujours elle mentait avec sa langue pleine de venin au vieil Onoki: «Deidara à fait ceci, Deidara a fait cela.» Et toujours elle en rajoutait, toujours elle inventait des détails en plus. Des fois même, elle inventait tout! Et Onoki demandait: «C'est vrai, Deidara?» Mais Deidara répondait pas, il répondait jamais.

Deidara, c'est un bon gamin. Il savait que si il disait que non, et que le vieil Onoki comprenait que Kuroisuchi, elle inventait, il se mettrait très en colère après elle. Et elle serait puni. Et Deidara sait que les punitions sont terribles; alors il a jamais rien répondu.

Je dis pas que Deidara, c'était un ange. De l'ange, il avait que le physique. Mais c'est un bon gamin quand même. Juste trop borné. Il a la tête fourrée d'idées bizarres et d'oisillons argile, de feux d'artifice et d'idéologies saugrenues, de principes que personne n'a ni ne respecte; la tête bourrée d'art et de justice, d'explosions et de rires. Et tout ça, ça faisait pas bon ménage d'après les gens, surtout d'après le vieil Onoki et Kuroisuchi.

Je crois que surtout, le problème, c'était que Deidara se foutait de presque tout. Des bonnes mœurs, de la décence, du bien parlé, des quand-dira-t-on, de la réussite dans le société moderne, tout ce qui faisait que notre petit village d'Iwa, perdu dans la campagne, fonctionnait comme il fonctionnait.

Ici, tout le monde veut ça: la réussite dans la société moderne: de belles études, de belles manières, une tête faite comme les autres, juste assez maligne pour tirer son épingle du jeu, un beau savoir-vivre, une belle famille qui était pareille à soi, un bel endroit ou vivre, une petite renommée, et pas de vague – jamais de vague.

Le vieil Onoki, il était comme ça. Il avait sa petite renommée d'ancien maire qui n'a jamais pris de mauvaises décisions -et c'était suffisant pour oublier qu'il n'en a jamais pris de bonne non plus; une maison comme il faut avec un petit étage et un petit jardin; de belles études de médecine; de belles manières et de la cultures. Le truc c'est que sa famille elle était pas comme il faut, à cause de Deidara. C'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait pas. Les gens disaient: «Pauvre Onoki qui doit supporter un gosse pareil! Je le plains! Si seulement ce sale rejeton pouvait crever écrasé! Ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.» Et heureusement qu'ils pensaient ça, les gens, parce que ça voulait dire que ça ne portait pas atteinte à la réputation d'Onoki. Mais si ça l'avait fait, là Onoki il aurait jamais pardonné à Deidara; et p'tê'te bien qu'on l'aurait retrouvé écrasé un matin, Deidara. Et moi j'aurais probablement été le seul que ça aurait fait pleurer.

Kuroisuchi, elle aussi, elle était bien comme il faut. Tout juste 17 ans. Bien coiffée, jamais la jupe trop courte pour plaire aux vieilles dames, jamais trop longue pour plaire aux garçons. Un sourire poli, pas de grossièreté -du moins pas en public-, du vocabulaire, de la culture littéraire et politique, une très bonne moyenne générale.

Et moi aussi, dans un sens, j'étais comme il faut. 22 ans, gros mais de la bonne façon -celle qui inspire confiance. De bonnes études, qui travaillait comme assistant chez l'épicier du coin -le magasin où tout le monde allait- destiné à le reprendre un jour, donc assuré d'un bel avenir. Pas de vague. Juste un petit peu bizarre, mais pas trop.

Deidara il était pas du tout comme il fallait. Deidara il avait les cheveux longs alors qu'il était un garçon. De longs cheveux blonds avec lesquels il se faisait cette queue de cheval bizarre sur le sommet du crâne. Il avait les yeux en amandes, les yeux bleus. Personne avait tout ça dans le famille, alors le village pensait «Sa mère a dû tromper le pauvre Onoki!» et il le regardaient passer en hochant la tête de mécontentement. Deidara était pas grand -1m66- et les gens n'aimaient pas. D'accord, le vieil Onoki il était petit, mais Onoki était vraiment petit, donc on se disait qu'il était peut-être nain, et ça passait, ça faisait coloré dans le paysage. Mais Deidara il était petit sans excuse et ça faisait faible, ça faisait tache dans le paysage. Deidara avait des cicatrices. Une sur chaque main, à cause d'une chute dans la montagne. Une sur le torse à cause d'une opération au cœur. Deidara avait le sourire du diable. Trop angélique, trop «adorable» pour être bon et sincère. Les gens comprenaient pas, que c'était juste sa façon de sourire. Deidara avait un tic quand il parlait. Toujours il rajoutait «Un» quand il avait fini de parler.

Tout ça déjà, c'était pas bon.

Mais Deidara, pire que tout, il avait pas la vie qu'il fallait. Deidara courait dans les rues avec des t-shirt trop grand, en riant et en chantant n'importe quoi. Quand les gamins étaient en cours, lui l'était dans les arbres. Il regardait les oiseaux dans les nids et il faisait des sculptures en argile de ces oiseaux. Les sculptures, y'en avait plein sa chambre. Après ils les attachaient à des pétards et des feux d'artifice et les balançait en l'air. Il les regardaient exploser. Et les gens voyaient pas. Ils voyaient pas combien les statuettes étaient belles, et comment les explosion étaient bien arrangées entre les teintes de rouge, de doré, de bleu, de vert. Tout était étudié, artistiquement. Mais les gens ils voyaient le mauvais gamin qui balançait des trucs dangereux parce qu'il était bête et méchant.

Deidara n'était pas méchant. Il libérait les souris prises dans les pièges, replantait les fleurs déracinées, arrosait le jardin du vieil Onoki tous les jours, s'occupait des oisillons tombés du nid peu importe quels oiseaux ils étaient, il soignait les lapins, il prenait soin des chatons dont personne ne voulait et à qui on s'apprêtait à briser la nuque. Il reconstruisait les terriers détruits. Il écrasait ni les moustiques, ni les mouches, ni les abeilles, ni les guêpes, ni les araignées, ni même les scorpion. Il promenait les chiens. Ils apprivoisait les renards et les belettes. Ils construisait des cabanes à oiseaux. Il raccompagnait les gosses perdus chez eux. Quand Kuroisuchi, elle avait encore que quelques mois, il restait des heures à côté d'elle, «_au cas où elle pleure, au cas où elle a froid, au cas où elle a faim, au cas où elle froid, au cas où elle a peur, au cas où elle est triste, au cas où elle fait un cauchemar, au cas où elle se sens seule, au cas où elle a besoin d'aide..._» il disait. Il avait deux ans, mais il pensait tout le temps à tout ce dont sa sœur pouvait avoir besoin. Non, Deidara c'est un gentil gamin. C'est pas un ange, il fait plein de conneries, mais c'est un gentil gamin. Il est agressif, c'est vrai, mais pas violent. Il vous menace, mais jamais il frappe. Il montre les dents, mais jamais il mort; il sort ses petite griffes de lionceau, mais jamais il lève la patte.

Deidara n'est pas bête non plus. Il allait pas à l'école, mais il savait très bien lire, il savait très bien écrire, il était fort en maths, en histoire. Il retenait tout, il comprenait tout, très vite... Il était très malin, mais pas de la même façon que tout le monde. Alors pour tout le monde, il était pas malin.

Deidara, moi, je l'adorais. C'était mon petit frère. Mon petit gamin de frère. Même aujourd'hui, à 19 ans, il reste mon petit gamin de frère.

Il y a un an, il est parti de la maison. Le matin de son anniversaire, y'a pas eu de félicitation ni de cadeaux. Juste Onoki lui a dit «Dehors.» quand Deidara est venu prendre son petit dej'. Alors Deidara, tout de suite il est remonté dans sa chambre. Sans parler, sans aucune réaction. Tout simplement.

Je sais pas ce à quoi il pensait ce jour-là ni même le soir d'avant. Qu'est ce qu'il a pensé, la veille au soir, avant de se coucher? Est-ce qu'il s'est demandé ce qui se passerait le lendemain? Est-ce qu'il était anxieux? Est-ce qu'il a eu peur? Est-ce qu'il a deviné? Est-ce qu'il croyait que malgré tout ce qu'il disait, Onoki l'aimait quand même et ne le chasserait pas? Est-ce qu'il a dû se rassurer pour dormir? Est-ce qu'il a réussi a dormir? Le matin, en sortant du lit, est ce qu'il a eu peur de franchir la porte de sa chambre? A quoi il a pensé, tout ce temps?

Quand il s'est assis à la table de la cuisine, et que le vieil Onoki lui a juste dit «Dehors.», sans lui accordé un regard, sans émotion, en continuant de lire son journal, comment s'est-il senti? Quand il a vu que Kuroisuchi ne réagissait même pas et faisait comme si rien ne se passait, qu'a-t-il ressenti?

Il a eu mal. Je le sais. Je le connais mieux que quiconque et je sais qu'il a eu mal. Très mal. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est juste levé. Comme pour dire «D'accord.» avec le même ton indifférent, détaché que Onoki. Il est monté dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard même pas, il est redescendu. Habillé comme d'habitude, avec ses mitaines en résille, son t-shirt en résille en dessous de l'habituel débardeur noir, son jean noir un peu grand, son sac accroché comme une ceinture. Tout le monde le pointait du doigt, au village pour la résille, en disant soit que c'était efféminé, soit que c'était gothique, certains disaient même que c'était indécent ou de la provocation. Moi je savais que c'était juste la matière qui lui plaisait. Il aimait bien le contact avec sa peau, comme avec la laine et le jean. Il avait un petit sac de voyage avec lui. Il s'est dirigé lentement vers la sortie. Est-ce qu'il espérait qu'Onoki, que Kuroisuchi, ou que moi, le rattraperait?

Moi j'avais du mal à réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer. J'avais l'impression que c'était pas réel. Quand je me suis rendu compte, je me suis lancé derrière Deidara, mais en quelques secondes, il avait déjà disparu.

J'ai jamais été aussi triste. J'étais peut-être le seul à sentir ô combien la maison était vide maintenant. Les deux autres se rendaient pas compte. Mais moi je savais que même si Deidara, c'était pas le fils bien sous tout rapport, il faisait parti de la famille, et la famille, on la perd pas aussi facilement.

Mais un an plus tard, la sonnette a retenti. On mangeait, et c'est Kuroisuchi qui est allé ouvrir. C'était Deidara. Mon petit frère. Avec un an de plus. Et un bras dans une attelle. Des contusions sur le visage. Des bleus partout. Des bandages qui apparaissait un peu sous le simple t-shirt qu'il portait. Il avait plus ses sacs.

Le vieil Onoki avait le regard froid quand Deidara est entré dans la salle à manger. Kuroisuchi n'en revenait pas. Et moi j'étais heureux. Et en colère quand j'ai vu ce qu'on avait osé faire à mon précieux petit frère. Deidara s'est assis, et Kuroisuchi aussi.

«Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?» a grondé Onoki. «Dans cet état, tu oses te ramener chez nous? Que cherches-tu à faire? A nous couvrir d'humiliation d'avoir une telle tare dans la famille? Que tout le monde remarque que ce type stupide et dangereux revient couvert de blessure d'une bagarre après un an? C'est ça? Tu as vu ton état? Tu veux que tout le monde sache qu'on a quelqu'un de dangereux et de violent dans notre respectable famille? Tu es venu nous rappeler qu'on avait un pourri dans l'arbre alors qu'enfin on était délivré de toi après 18 ans? Tu as toujours été violent! Tu te prenais jamais de coup mais tu en a toujours donné! A tout le monde! Bête, méchant, sournois! Et maintenant que tu en as reçu, des coups, que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te les rend, là ou tu es allé après que je t'ai chassé d'ici, tu viens les exposer à tous pour nous couvrir de honte? Jusqu'où ira le cerveau détraqué qui est le tien?»

J'écoutais Onoki déverser sa haine et son poison. Il ne savait pas. Il n'a jamais su. Que les bagarres n'ont jamais existé. Toutes, ce sont Kuroisuchi qui les a inventées. Deidara n'a jamais levé le poing. Jamais. Si Deidara a été frappé, c'est qu'il a des ennuis. De gros ennuis. Qu'il a besoin d'aide. De notre aide.

«Disparais! Crève sur la route, noyé, roué de coup si tu veux, mais crève, bordel!»

Maintenant Onoki hurle. Il hurle des trucs sans réaliser à quel point il fait mal à on fils. Il n'a jamais essayé de comprendre qui était vraiment Deidara. Il ne comprend pas non plus quel venin mortel porte chacun de ses mots, quelles plaies béantes ils découpent sur le cœur de son fils, de notre frère, qui pourtant se voit refuser le droit de l'être. Je vois les yeux de Deidara. Lui, il comprend petit à petit. Que son père ne l'aidera pas. Qu'il est seul.

Moi je suis pétrifié. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il comprenne que je l'aiderai, mais je sais aussi qu'il crevait d'envie qu'un jour notre père le voie, le reconnaisse, ou même ne fasse qu'un geste dans sa direction. Et je sais aussi que pour que Deidara revienne, c'est que ça doit être très grave. Est-ce que sa vie est en danger? Est-ce qu'on lui veut du mal? Est-ce qu'il mange seulement correctement, a-t-il de quoi vivre décemment, lui qui n'a ni diplôme ni famille?

Deidara se lève en vacillant. Il a mal. Physiquement. Psychologiquement. Et notre père qui continue de l'achever à petit feu. Il tourne le dos et marche vers la sortie comme vers l'échafaud. Deidara, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Qui t'a fait ça?

«Jamais! Hurle le vieil Onoki. Ne reviens jamais, sale cafard! Toujours tu n'as répandu que le malheur, les coups, la violence! Alors chaque coup que tu as reçu et chaque coup que j'espère que tu recevras quand tu retourneras d'où tu viens, tu les a mérités cent fois!»

Il n'en a mérité aucun. Moi je me tourne vers Kuroisuchi. Elle faut qu'elle le dise. Maintenant. La vérité. Qu'elle a tout inventé. Elle me regarde et se mord la lèvre. Elle voit dans mon regard ce que je veux qu'elle fasse. Elle sait que si Deidara retourne là-bas, il lui arrivera des choses horribles, qu'elle le condamne à la souffrance si elle se tait, peut-être même à la mort. Que par pure méchanceté, par pure jalousie du bonheur que Deidara avait alors qu'il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, elle est responsable de tout. Et que toujours Deidara l'a protégée.

Deidara ouvre la porte, sort, la referme. Onoki se calme un peu. Il se retourne vers nous, et il voit Kuroisuchi en larmes, qui sanglote sur la table.

«Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce, la rassure-t-il, il est parti. Je me souviens de toutes ces choses horribles qu'il t'a faites, mais ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien, il est parti maintenant, il ne pourra plus recommencer.

-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, elle ne cesse de répéter en pleurnichant.

-Mais toi tu n'a rien dont tu dois être désolée! C'est de sa faute à lui, lui sourit-il.

-Tu ne comprends pas, papa, elle gémit. Je suis désolée...

-Kuroisuchi, enfin, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, ma chérie? Demande-t-il, inquiet.

-Tout, renifle-t-elle, les bagarres, les crasses qu'il me faisait, les horreurs aux animaux, les dégâts dans la maison quand tu n'étais pas là, la drogue, l'alcool, les mauvaises fréquentations, tout, tout, tout...

-Oui, je sais, c'est un monstre, acquiesce le vieil Onoki, mais maintenant tu n'auras plus jamais à supporter ce genre de chose. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il est devenu.

-Tout! elle hurle. J'ai tout... j'ai tout inventé.» elle finit par lâcher.

Je vois mon père se figer. Pris au dépourvu. Il fronce les sourcil, essaye d'articuler un «Quoi?» mais sa gorge est sèche. Il se tourne vers moi et je hoche la tête, lui donnant la confirmation qu'il cherchait.

Il tombe lourdement sur une chaise. Il ne peut pas y croire. Et en même temps, il réalise. Toutes ses erreurs. Toutes ces fois où il a ignoré les appels de Deidara qui hurlaient «Regarde moi!». A quel point il ne connaît pas son fils. Qu'il a toujours eu faux. Que Deidara a toujours été un bon gamin. Toujours.

Il se passe la main sur le front. Deidara n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et ça je le lui dit. Il lève la tête vers moi. Et je raconte les petits animaux et les fleurs. Je raconte pour les sculptures et l'art. Je raconte la façon fulgurante dont il apprenait. Mais je ne raconte pas tout ça de la même façon que tout le village le faisait dans les potins. Je lui raconte tout ce que je sais de mon frère. Je lui explique la gravité du problème de Deidara pour qu'il vienne nous voir. Et il voit dans mes yeux que c'est trop tard. Que c'est trop tard et qu'il a envoyé son fis à la mort. Car pour qu'un bon gamin comme lui se fasse agresser, c'est que ceux en face sont pas vraiment des gars sympas.

Le vieil Onoki reste longtemps assis à côté de Kuroisuchi qui pleure toujours. Moi je regarde par la fenêtre. Il pleut. Il va être mouillé, dehors, sous cette pluie.

Il est parti de la maison comme un prisonnier va à la potence. Et j'ai peur pour lui. On a peur pour lui. J'espère que si quelqu'un, là-bas, lui passe la corde autour du coup, ce sera à l'anglaise. Rapide. Indolore.


End file.
